A Change of Mind
by Fairie Daggers
Summary: L/J VERY MATURE! This is just a chapter from a story I am working on, not the whole thing, though I may leave it as a one-shot


She was… hobbling. He had no other word to describe the way she was moving down the empty hall. He lengthened his strides to catch up.

"Oi! Evans!" At the sound of his voice, she stiffened and tried to quicken her pace. It didn't work. She winced at the pain in her legs as she stretched them to move faster. He was next to her in no time.

He took one look at her expression of pain and the way she was hunched over and blurted out "the hell happened to you!?"

She grimaced at the lack of a proper introduction and refused to answer. She shook her head and continued down the hall at her turtle-like pace.

"If you won't tell me what happened, at least let me help you," the boy insisted.

"Look Potter, I don't need any pity from you, or anyone for that matter. So just bugger off and leave me alone!" She finally snapped.

"Look Lily, he mocked, "You are obviously in pain. I just want to help. You can get to our dorm much faster if you let me help you."

She looked as if she was weighing her options, then looked helplessly at him. "Say one word about this to ANYONE and I will personally make sure you fail defense against the dark arts and are not able to become an auror." She threw her arm over his shoulders and shifted her weight to the leg that wasn't as hurt.

Lily couldn't lie, they were covering much more time with him helping her than she was by herself.

Potter sighed in exasperation.

"What's your problem?" Lily asked rudely.

"We're going so **slow**!" he complained.

"I'm so sorry that I'm wasting so much of your time," She snapped back.

"Don't get me wrong Evans, I love spending time with you, I would just like to be doing more…. Productive things."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know what you consider as "productive things". Potter just grinned and continued helping her down the hall.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?" he inquired not so subtly.

"I don't see what business it is of yours," she retorted.

"Correct me if I am wrong Lily," he started, but was interrupted.

"I won't bother. You are usually wrong."

He continued as if he was not interrupted. "But I do seem to be the one giving up my perfectly valuable time helping **you** down the hall when I could be doing something much more interesting. So, pray tell, what did you get yourself into this time?"

"I never said that I needed your help." She angrily removed her arm from his shoulder. "So go on and do something better with your 'valuable time'." She stumbled a little from the sudden weight forced back onto her injured leg.

James' face reflected genuine concern as she used the wall for support. "Please Lily, if you can't tell me what happened, at least tell me whose ass to kick for you."

She laughed, but it was not happy; it was a short sarcastic bark. "I did this James. Now run along and do your homework or something."

He grinned. That adorable grin that she loved, but would never tell him. "Oh come on Lils, you know I never do my homework!" He noticed that she was still clutching the wall for support. "Ok, you don't have to tell me, but I'm still helping you."

She cowered against the bricks as he advanced quickly. "What are you…?" Was all she managed to get out before he gently picked her up and placed her unceremoniously over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She shrieked.

"I don't think so, I rather like the view from here," he commented as he patted her bum.

She would never admit it, but she didn't mind the situation one bit. It was actually a lot more comfortable being carried like this than having to struggle to walk.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the Head Dorms. James carried her to her room and gently set her down on her bed. Lily welcomed the comfort and settled back on the pillows with a contented sigh.

And that was how James found her only 2 minutes later. She was fast asleep, but he was determined to find out what was wrong with her.

James slowly removed the robe off the sleeping girl, checking to make sure she did not wake up. He then pushed up her skirt and pulled down her stockings, trying not to think about how close his hands were to her… feminine areas. James shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind as he continued to remove the stockings and shoes. As James admired…

No. He was **not** admiring her gorgeous, pale legs. He was trying to find what was wrong with them. James inspected her legs closely, but could find no scratches or bruises. He gently ran his hands up and down her legs. He couldn't feel anything wrong. James gripped her right calf, the leg she had been limping on the most heavily, and she gasped in her sleep and jerked her leg out of his grasp, but she did not wake up.

'She must have been hit with a spell,' James thought. He hurried to the adjoining bathroom he and Lily shared, grabbed a pain reliever potion from the medicine cabinet, and ran back to Lily's bed. James shook her shoulder until she was barely awake. He made her open her mouth and swallow the potion.

Lily's eyes shot open when the potion had successfully swallowed the medicine.

"Woah," James remarked. "Do you usually wake up after taking a pain potion?"

"Yes," Lily replied. "I can't sleep after taking them." After a couple of awkward seconds passed, she added, "Thanks for getting me up here."

"My pleasure." He winked and she laughed, a real one this time.

She patted the empty space next to her on her king sized bed. "Lay with me for a while?"

James was doubtful at first, but after seeing the look on her face – a mixture of trust, thanks, and … loneliness? – he decided this was not a plot to harm him in any way, but to provide comfort for her. He lowered himself to lie on the bed and did exactly what Lily had roughly 5 minutes ago. He collapsed onto the pillows and let a sigh of content escape from his lips.

When he closed his eyes he felt a smack on his arm. He looked over to see Lily fake-glaring at him.

His eyes must have betrayed his shock because she explained, "If I have to be awake, so do you."

James rolled his eyes then lied back on the pillows. He didn't bother to open his eyes when Lily smacked his stomach. He simply covered her hand with his and said "If you want me to stay awake, you're going to have to fine someway to entertain me."

Lily was quiet for a moment while she thought about all the things James and she could do in her bed, alone, but she shook those thoughts from her mind.

She and James were Head Girl and Head Boy for crying out loud! If she was considering those possibilities then what would the other students think of them?

She must have been thinking longer than she thought because she felt James' pressure on her hand lessen until it was sliding off of hers.

Lily suddenly felt James shiver. It was only then that she realized she was also cold. After some shifting around, she realized there was no way she could get James and herself under the blankets without waking him up. 'But I thought you wanted to wake him up' the logical part of her brain pointed out. 'Oh shut up you' said the kind part of her brain.

Lily quickly convinced herself that the only logical thing to do was to cuddle up against James for some much needed body heat, for both parties. Very carefully, Lily slid closer to James, and wove her legs between his. Her legs were especially cold, and she realized with a start that her stockings were missing. Lily shivered in delight when she realized that **James **had been the one to remove them.

When her Lily's intertwined with his, James woke up. He assumed that Lily had fallen asleep, despite her claims that she could not, and he felt that it was safe to wrap his arms around her. When he felt her shiver, James believed that it was basically his duty to pull her closer and keep her warm.

Lily was in perfect bliss. She was lying in her bed with the one person she did not think she could live without, though she would never admit it, and he was holding her close like he had to have her to live also. Lily pulled herself closer, eliminating any gaps between their bodies except their clothes. She thought she might actually be able to sleep with James holding her the way he was, even though she had taken the pain medicine.

Those thoughts were dashed when she felt James place a soft kiss on her forehead. He hadn't been asleep like she had assumed. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep he would think she had been getting close to him in her sleep….

"Lily, I know you're awake. There is no use in pretending."

Damn James. Damn him.

"Lily. I can feel the way you don't move when you are afraid someone will find out. And you already said you can't sleep after taking that medicine."

She tried to make her breathing regular.

James let out an exasperated sigh and said, "You're going to be the death of me, I just know it Lily Evans." He kissed her forehead once more and said, "Goodnight then love."

He detangled his limbs from Lily and made to get out of the bed. Lily sat up and grabbed the back of his robes. James turned around in shock, and before he knew what was happening, Lily was kissing him.

Lily. Lily Evans was kissing James. James Potter. Neither could believe what was happening, but neither of them did anything to stop it.

James maneuvered them so he was lying on top of Lily, and she was hungrily removing his robe. She fumbled with the clasp and growled at it. James laughed and unlatched it with a simple flick. Lily didn't waste time wondering how he did that, she just went back to kissing James. He helped her sit up and slowly pulled off her shirt. Lily became impatient waiting for him to take it off that she pushed his hands out of the way and tore her shirt off herself.

He grinned at her and she smiled back. After she took off his shirt and she was running her hands over his quidditch-hardened abs, she whispered, "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this."

If possible, James' smile got even bigger and he kissed her neck before replying, "Oh I think I have an idea." His hands ventured towards her chest and she closed her eyes in pleasure. James took this as her consent and ran his thumb along the base of her bra before going underneath and grasping her soft breast in his rough hand. Lily gasped and bit her lower lip, looking at him through hooded eyes.

James couldn't stand not kissing her any longer and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue in her open mouth, their tongues dancing and dueling while his hand still massaged her breast.

Lily had never done this with anyone before and she was surprised at how much she was enjoying it. Her body was feeling things she had never felt before and she wanted more. More James, more skin on skin contact, more everything.

Following her instincts she undid his belt buckle and slipped her hand inside his pants James broke their kiss in shock at such a bold move, but he quickly recovered and started kissing her neck. Lily groped at the growing bulge in James' pants, encouraged by his succulent kisses and moans of pleasure. She grew bolder and plunged her hand into his underwear, massaging his penis while her other hand was trying to completely remove his pants.

James was in heaven. He didn't know how he was doing anything at all; he was so shocked at how far things between Lily and he had progressed. But he was. He quickly removed his hand from beneath Lily's bra, and when she whimpered he unbuttoned her skirt and slid it down her hips and legs until Lily took over and kicked it completely off. He then helped Lily completely remove his pants, her hand still gently sliding over his growing cock, and he removed her bra completely.

Lily's head was spinning. She had no idea what was going on, but she loved it. Her audacity was shocking them both, and she was rather proud of her self. But she didn't have much time to bask in self-glory. James had moved his hand to her groin and was gently swishing his fingers around over her underwear. This teasing was driving Lily insane and she was moving her hand faster up and down James' fully erected member.

James wasn't going to be selfish and be the only one to experience this pleasure. He massaged her inner thighs and hips before shoving aside Lily's black lacy underwear and gently rubbing around her clit. She moaned in pleasure and James quickly slid two fingers in her moist opening. Lily gasped and stroked James' erection faster and faster. They were both breathing heavily as James inserted and removed his fingers over and over.

James could tell he was about to come, and from the way Lily was shuddering he was sure she was about to also. He captured her lips in his once more and she gave one final shudder before coming and collapsing back on the bed. She continued to rub James and seconds later he came on top of her.

They lay on the bed, sweaty and blissful, and smiled at each other. Lily leaned over and gave James a soft kiss before whispering, "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back."

James nodded and closed his eyes. Lily grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom. James waited until he heard the water turn on and was sure Lily was in the shower. He got off the bed, strode across the room, and checked the door handle. It was unlocked. He walked inside and shut the door behind him.


End file.
